Farway
by Jessica Gibb
Summary: Harry está no seu sexto ano.Um dia como qualquer outro.Até que uma menina trouxa aparece e começa a falar com ele...o que será que ela quer?Ela é bem mais do que aparenta,ela esconde muitos mistérios...


**1- Falou comigo!**

Era uma noite escura e com ar denso. Em uma casa muito grande havia um menino que vivia com seus tios trouxas. Harry era magro, de cabelos arrepiados. Era um bruxo, estudava em Hogwarts, ia para o 6o ano letivo. Ele esperava voltar para escola mais do que qualquer garoto em uma das ferias de verão.

Mas uma noite tudo mudou. Harry havia saído escondido da casa de seus tios, porque eles o mantinham preso no seu quarto nas ferias inteiras. Harry estava caminhando quando viu uma menina, percebeu que ela era trouxa na hora. Essa menina era alta, magra, tinha cabelos castanhos e muitos lisos.

Harry continuou a caminhar normalmente, mas a menina lhe chamou. Os dois se olharam, meio desconfiados. Harry sem saber o que fazer, saiu da frente e foi andando. Foi quando a menina falou :

Ei espera! Não vá, preciso falar com você...

Harry parou em um baque quando ouviu alguém o chamar, achou isso muito estranho. Ninguém naquela rua o conhecia, pois seus tios, não o deixavam falar com ninguém. Harry olhou para trás.

É com você mesmo que eu preciso falar.

Comigo? Mas você nem me conhece!

Eu sei. Mas achei você muito estranho, você não é um garoto qualquer.

Olha, é impressão sua... han... eu sou um garoto comum, como qualquer outro.

Não, não é. Olhe só, você é diferente. Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que você tem,

mas tem.

Harry achou isso mais estranho. Por que essa pessoa lhe achava estranho,pensou. No primeiro momento não conseguiu pensar em nada. Mas depois...

Olha eu não sei nem seu nome...e...

Ah, não seja por isso! Meu nome é Jessica, Jessica Farway, mas pode me chamar de Farway.Agora eu que não sei o seu. Pode me dizer?

- Ah, claro, sou Harry, Harry Potter...

Harry não acreditava, estava falando com uma trouxa, que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Ele era um bruxo, não deveria ficar falando seu nome a qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente. Ficava pensando, se criminalizando, será que o ministério iria descobrir? Esperava que não, pois já tinha comparecido a uma audiência, e isso não foi nem um pouco agradável, principalmente na presença dos dementadores.

Olha eu não sei o que você ta falando, mas eu preciso ir. – Harry se virou pra ir, quando um vento forte lhe passou.

É isso! Como eu não percebi antes! Essa cicatriz...

Harry, a ouvir a menção daquela palavra, cicatriz, parou, e congelou, como se um dementador estivesse por perto. Não era normal os trouxas pararem as pessoas em uma calçada para dizer de sua cicatriz, e de como você é diferente.

Farway, eu não sei o que você viu de diferente em mim, e na minha cicatriz, é uma cicatriz como qualquer outra.

Não, sua cicatriz em forma de raio...

Harry, pensou, o que ele poderia fazer para essa tal de Farway parar? Até que de repente...

Não, será que eu devo? Mas e se eu ser expulso! Ai, pensa Harry, o que vai ser mais garantido? –ele falou baixo.

Que foi que você disse?

Não é nada de interessante. Agora, eu lamento muito, fazer isso, mas é necessário...

Ele tirou a varinha de suas vestes, e a ergueu ...

Ei espere, não faça isso comigo, não sem antes pelo menos conversarmos. Não precisa lançar um feitiço da memória, ou qualquer outro...

Harry se surpreendeu ainda mais... primeiro uma trouxa pára ele na rua, e diz que ele tem algo de diferente, depois fala sobre sua cicatriz, e terceiro, fala em feitiço da memória... Não, isso não era pura coincidência... de alguma forma, ele tinha dado bandeira sobre sua verdadeira condição. Agora sim, ia ser expulso...Agora que já tinha falado metade, que terminasse de uma vez.

Espera aí...como você sabe sobre feitiços? Você é uma trouxa, não é?

Trouxa!

É, quem não é bruxo...

Ah, então eu estava certa, você não era um garoto qualquer...

Sim, estava. Você ainda não me disse como sabe sobre feitiços, e sobre a nossa existência... Então?

Ah, isso é o de menos... mas enfim, descobri, porque andava escutando umas coisas estranhas, percebi que isso não era normal. Levei isso mais a sério, falei com meus pais e amigos, mas ninguém acreditava em mim...

Ai que ótimo! Escute aqui, você não podia ter descoberto! Agora vou ser expulso... Sinto muito, mas eu vou ter que te lançar um feitiço da memória...Então...

Houve um estampido alto e forte... As entranhas de Harry se contorceram... No momento que ele virou para ver o que era aquilo, e de onde tinha vindo...

Boa noite Sr. Potter.

Han...é...prof a McGonagall...não é nada disso...han...eu só...

Sr. Potter, não tente se explicar, eu estava vendo tudo, e creio que nesse momento tentar se explicar, você só se enrolaria mais nessa história. E, não temos tempo a perder...

Mas prof a McGonagall, eu não fiz nada...

Potter, eu sei o que vi, e acredito no Sr., mas não sou eu que julgo no ministério. Mas penso que se agirmos rápido, tudo se resolverá.

Agora sim, Harry não entendia mais nada... Como a profa Minerva McGonagall estava vendo tudo? Não havia nenhum gato por ali.

Prof a , a Sra. poderia me explicar o que esta havendo?

Potter, por favor, não temos tempo para isso. Mais tarde, talvez.

Farway estava observando os dois discutirem boquiaberta.

Essa menina ainda pode ser útil para a gente. Potter, vá para a casa de sues tios, e faça sua mala, imediatamente.

Mas, meus tios não me deixariam sair. A Sra. sabe como eles são.

Ah Potter, francamente, dê um jeito nos seus tios. Não tenho um mínimo de tempo a perder, certo! Te encontro na frente daquele parque onde você costuma passar seu tempo, ou costumava, enfim, te encontro lá em sete minutos, nada mais, nada menos. Anda, o que o Sr. está esperando?

Harry não pensou duas vezes, a coisa que mais queria era sair da rua dos Alfeneiros o mais rápido possível. Mas tinha um certo problema, como iria sair sem os seus tios saberem!

**N/A: Bem,essa é a fic da Je.Eu que estou escrevendo aqui sou a beta dela,Mia Moony (aliás...vou me aproveitar e fazer uma propagandinha: minha fic, Liz Hollowe.Ta no meu profile,se se interessarem,leiam e deixem review!).Bem,acho que é somente isso.Ah,deixem review!Logo,capítulo dois...**

**Beijos da intrometida,**

**Mia Moony.**


End file.
